


The Scientific Method

by Dinobot_Slash



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cheating/Infidelity, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, False Identity, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinobot_Slash/pseuds/Dinobot_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor has been feeling somewhat ill while working with Longarm recently. Obviously something is wrong. They'll have to do an experiment to find out what exactly the trouble is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Question

**Author's Note:**

> **Quick note:** There will be multiple chapters to this. It is actually a _story_ you see, and Longarm's revelation will be covered eventually.   
>  The chapter titles will be the focal character's name and if there is smut in that chapter, there will be a little * after it. That way all you robo homos can find the delicious fragging you're looking for without having to read through the fluff~
> 
> ps. I write Perceptor as a lady bot. Always have always will :U
> 
> First chapter is fluff, the second is where the fun will start

“Perceptor?”

The scientist stopped in the middle of the hallway. She felt her intakes hitch up slightly at the sound of the voice. Ugh. This was what she was hoping to avoid. Hesitantly, she turned back around to face the mech approaching her. “Longarm.” It was a rather callous greeting, but, considering she had been avoiding him, it was fitting.

Longarm didn't seem to realize, though. “I couldn't help but notice you were late for our collaborative session. I had hoped to come see what was holding you up... though you appear to be going in the opposite direction of the lab...”

“Hmm. Yes...” Perceptor mumbled, shifting her optics away. “I suppose there is no way to circumvent the topic... So, I will be blunt with you.” She looked back, folding her arms across her chassis defensively as she continued. “I'm afraid I can no longer tolerate your company.”

“What?” Longarm seemed genuinely shocked, “Have I offended you somehow? If I have, I assure you it wasn't-”

“No, no. Please, do not assume it was anything  _you've_ done _._ ” Perceptor interrupted him. “You are a brilliant scientist, and I have rather...  _enjoyed_ working with you these past orns. It is entirely my fault that I can no longer associate with you.”

“How do you mean?”

Perceptor glanced away again, feeling slightly embarrassed . “I... I have not been able to properly focus while in your presence.” she admitted, shrinking back a bit and hugging her arms to her chassis a bit tighter. “My processor becomes hazy, and I have felt my spark fluctuate at an unusual rate when I am near you too long...I am not certain as to the cause, but it is incredibly distracting.”

Longarm remained silent for a moment, but then nodded slowly. “Ah. I see.”

“I do apologize for this, but we will have to remain distant until I determine the problem and sort it out.” Perceptor lowered her arms and turned to go. “Goodbye for now.”

Perceptor continued down the hallway, but after just a few steps she realized Longarm was following her. She glanced back over her shoulder, but didn't stop. “Longarm, I must insist you not accompany me.”

“If you would indulge me- I have just thought of an experiment I require your participation for.” Longarm stepped up to walk next to her, “It will only take a moment.”

Perceptor looked straight ahead. She was beginning to feel that strange fluctuation in her spark again. “I don't think-”

Longarm ignored the protest and continued to speak over her. “In order to solve this conundrum, we must first pose the question we wish to address: why is Perceptor distracted by me?”

“Longarm-”

He continued to ignore her disapproval. “I believe you have provided ample information for us to offer up a hypothesis. From the explanation of your condition, I would speculate-” Longarm suddenly reached over, drawing the tip of his digit up the length of the scope on Perceptor's shoulder, “-that you are in love with me.”

Perceptor took a sharp, surprised intake, stopping short and pulling away from the touch. “What?!” she turned to face the mech, her optics reading a mixture of anger, surprise, maybe even fear. “I... No! No, th-that's preposterous!”

Longarm smiled at her, linking his servos behind his back. “Perhaps. But do you have a hypothesis of your own?”

“I...” she looked down and away. Her core temperature was rising steadily and her facial plating started to flush from the heat. “I could have acquired some aversion to your EM field... It's possible to develop those kind of allergies...”

“It _is_ possible.” Longarm admitted, stepping closer. “We'll just have to conduct an experiment to see who is correct.”

Perceptor looked up at him again, “How do you propose w- _MMH_!!” She was cut short suddenly as Longarm quickly bent forward and planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss!

Too astonished to pull away, she allowed the larger mech to draw her closer. With one servo he began to caress the cables of her neck- stroking the sensitive connecting wires, then pulled her helm forward to deepen the kiss, to which she offered no contention.

Perceptor felt as though her spark were fluttering in its chamber. Her fans kicked on, trying to keep her temperature under control, but the heat building in her frame- oh it was just too much! She shuddered her optics as a low moan escaped her vocalizer...

A moment later Longarm pulled away. For half a second, Perceptor leaned forward, trying to capture his lips with her own again. She realized immediately what she was doing and paused, opening her optics and staring up at Longarm.

“ Hmm. So what do you think, Percy?” he said, a pleased grin on his face. “Because I believe there is only one logical conclusion to be drawn from that experiment.”

Perceptor stared into his optics for another moment, then looked down and quietly mumbled, “No... no, that's incorrect.”

Longarm's smile faded. “Oh...?” He released her and began to step away.

“ That experiment was entirely unsatisfactory.” Perceptor interrupted him, looking up again and shaking her helm in disapproval. Her voice was louder and more confident. “There were far too many unchecked variables and no proper method of measurement to obtain results...” A sly smile suddenly crossed her face, “No, I'm afraid we will have to conduct that experiment again in a more...  _controlled_ environment.”


	2. Perceptor*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of us probably already know about Longarm. But to put it shortly, he is in this relationship for his own benefit and there are hints to that in this chapter. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable I do NOT suggest this fanfic. It only gets worse from here.  
> On the other hand, Perceptor getting clanged by Shockwave is _pretty hot_ soooo let's delve right in..
> 
>  **Chapter Tags:** Sticky sex, masturbation, fingering, loss of virginity, manipulation (minor at this point but still worth mentioning)
> 
> Enjoy, my beautiful robo homos~

_Question: Am I in love with Longarm?_

Perceptor shifted nervously as she watched Longarm tap in the passcode to his hab suite. It was embarrassing how much heat her frame had generated as they headed down the halls of Kimia together. (Not too fast or too close- it was imperative they appear to just be casually walking together.) Luckily, no one who passed by appeared to notice the quiet whirr of her cooling fans. If someone had even given her an odd look, she might have changed her mind about the whole thing altogether!

The small amount of confidence she'd mustered a few minutes ago was gone, having slowly faded away as they made their way to Longarm's room and she anxiously pondered on what she was doing. What she was _about_ to do...

Longarm's door slid open and he peered inside for a moment before looking to her. Then he moved slightly aside to let her pass. Taking one last glance up and down the hall to be absolutely sure no one was looking, Perceptor slipped past him into the dark room.

The lights flicked on as she stepped inside, and as the room lit up she noticed... two tables, two work stations, two berths...? She looked back at Longarm as he came through the doorway. “I-I hadn't realized you... share your hab suite...”

“That's right.” Longarm nodded and turned to the keypad, pressing a digit down on it. “But he isn't here.” The door slid shut behind him.

Perceptor glanced over at the dual sets of furniture again. “Longarm, should we-? I mean to say... I-is it possible your roommate will return soon? I don't...” she paused, fidgeting a bit with her servos. “It would be inconvenient to have to explain to a colleague should they happen to... to interrupt our...” she paused again, her face flushing with heat. She tried to stifle her fans, still embarrassed despite being in private quarters now.

However, a moment later she felt Longarm step closer, his larger frame up against her back, wrapping his arms around her to caress her chassis, and she couldn't stop her fans from blasting on. One servo traced down her front, digits dipping into sensitive transformation seams making her gasp at the sudden contact.

“Relax, Perceptor. I've locked the door. No one's coming in...” Longarm leaned his helm down to whisper right into her audio receptor. “It's just you and me now.” He brought up his other servo, taking ahold of her chin with his thick digits, and turning her helm to face him. “All alone...” he breathed quietly. Then he brought their lips together, continuing the kiss he broke off all too soon in the hall.

The heat was building in Perceptor's chassis even faster now. Longarm held their frames together tightly, his lips pressed up against hers, and his servos... one massaging the cables of her neck and the other- oh Primus, the _other_ inching its way down her front, reaching for her panel. As his digits began to trace the heated metal, Perceptor felt that deep moan humming in her vocalizer again, completely involuntarily. Longarm seemed pleased by the sounds and, determined to wring more out of her, pressed his servo down hard as he rubbed against her panel, grinding his hips against her from behind as well.

All this stimulation was making Perceptor's spark flutter again. The feeling was all at once terrifying and enrapturing. Her hips began moving in motion with the circling massage of the servo on her panel... Oh Primus this felt so _so_ good and... it was all happening so fast. She'd only kissed him that once in the hallway, and now he was practically enveloping her and rubbing her panel and... and they were still only standing by the door!

She pulled her lips away from his, looking up into his optics. “L-longarm-”

She only managed to mumble his name before he smiled and pulled away. Perceptor wasn't actually sure if that's what she was going to ask for anyway, but now that he had stopped, she suddenly found herself missing the mech's touch.

“Ah, I had almost forgotten.” Longarm raised both his servos in a mock gesture of surrender. He was speaking in a matter-of-fact sort of way that she had only known him to use when discussing something in the laboratory. “I apologize, Perceptor. You had wanted to repeat our experiment from before, didn't you? Well, then we should do it properly! Let's start from the beginning and work our way up to the actual research.”

It took Perceptor a moment to remember what he was talking about. That was right, the _experiment_. The made-up experiment he used as an excuse to kiss her... and then she had suggested they continue in private. She was so anxious, she had forgotten as well. He wasn't serious, though? She had assumed that was meant to be some playful banter; a way for them both to express their feelings. 'Bots did that sort of thing to initiate a courtship, didn't they? Metaphors and the like. Although, she wasn't actually sure.

Reading the look of confusion on her face, Longarm lowered his servos a bit, smiling in understanding. “Don't be nervous, Percy. We're just having fun,” he whispered.

Oh so this was still part of the banter, Perceptor realized. A moment later she felt even more embarrassed. It must have been so obvious that she was nervous about this if Longarm felt he needed to joke about science to make her more comfortable... Though she had to admit, it calmed her a little to think of the situation in those terms. This was new, but science- now that was familiar.

Still a bit embarrassed, she lowered her optics to the floor and murmured, “What is the question we're trying to address?”

Longarm's smile broadened and he clasped his servos behind his back. “Why is Perceptor distracted by me?” he repeated the question from earlier.

“What background research have we done?”

“Interviewing the subject, we discovered that distraction was the overall result of multiple symptoms including inability to focus, core temperature upticks, and irregular spark fluctuations.”

Perceptor looked up again, meeting his gaze. “And what is our hypothesis?”

There was a moment of silence as Longarm only smiled, looking at her intently. Then he replied, “Perceptor is in love with me.”

She pulled in a deep ventilation after he spoke the words. It felt strange to hear him say it again. Did she really _love_ the mech? Perceptor had no idea what that would actually feel like. She supposed it was possible... It crossed her mind that it could be helpful that they were playing this experiment game after all. Not that this was to be taken seriously, of course. _Real_ science didn't involve emotions like love, and it especially didn't have tests for it. Which brought her to the next step:

“How do we intend to test this hypothesis?” She felt her legs quiver slightly at the implications of this question.

Another pause where Longarm continued to smile at her. Finally he stepped closer, his frame hovering just up against hers, and he looked down at her, his optics half-lidded. His voice felt darker, saturated with the lust that must have been building in him since he first touched her in the hall when he finally spoke, “I am going to frag her until she admits it.”

Perceptor inhaled deeply, feeling her whole body shudder as he spoke. There was something so intense about the way he said that. Of course from a scientific standpoint it made no sense: you couldn't just repeat an experiment until you achieved the desired result. But for once, Perceptor ignored the analytical side of her processor. It was easy to overlook Longarm's improper methodology when she could feel the heat radiating off his frame, his optics boring into hers and the red orb on his helm crest giving off a faint shine... He was so close now. She could just lean forward a bit and their frames would be touching again. He would wrap his massive arms around her again, moving his body against hers...

She remained still despite her growing desire, keeping her optics trained on his, waiting for him to move first. It didn't take long for him to do so. Unfortunately, he moved in the opposite direction. Stepping away from her again, he approached the berth on the right side of the room. Glancing back, he beckoned for her to follow. He spoke again, “Shall we begin?” The darkness in his vocalizer was gone, replaced by the friendly tone she was familiar with.

Clenching her servos tight, Perceptor accompanied him to the berth and stood awkwardly beside it, just staring down at the soft metal slab in front of her, not sure what she should be doing. Longarm noticed her hesitate and smiled at her.

“It might be improper for the subject of study to be involved in managing the actual experiment,” he said, “Shall I direct going forward?”

She looked down at her servos, fidgeting nervously in front of her. “Yes, that... that might be the more preferable method to-” she cut herself off as Longarm reached up, taking her by the shoulders and began lowering her down. She went along with him, not offering any more or less than the guidance he was giving. When her back was flat against the berth, he shifted his servos, caressing the scope on her shoulder with one and moving back down her chassis with the other.

Perceptor arched up into his touches, tilting her helm back and shuttering her optics. She wasn't sure what to do with her own servos, so she kept them at her sides, clutching at the berth beneath her. Longarm's digits began running over the more sensitive nodes connecting to her scope, drawing a quiet whine from her. She felt more weight on the berth and her legs were spread apart as Longarm knelt down, leaning over her and bringing their helms closer.

“Yes... This is what you want, isn't it Perceptor?” he whispered into her audial, his servo trailing down her abdomen again towards her panel. “Tell me... tell me you want this.”

“Nnn _yes_... yes I want it,” she moaned, keeping her optics shuttered tightly. “Please, Longarm...”

Holding his helm against hers, he slid his servo down all the way to her panel. It only took him a few experienced strokes to coax her to open, the metal plates transforming aside, baring her interface equipment. Longarm wasted no time, moving straight for her valve cover and continuing to press his servo against her, now focused completely on this one spot.

It was like a barrage of arousal hit her systems as he touched her, and Perceptor's low whine grew louder. The heat in her core felt like nothing now, compared to the fire burning in her valve. She pushed her hips up into his servo, but still kept her optics shuttered. She didn't want to look; Perceptor wanted this, she _did_! But still she couldn't shake that nervous feeling in the pit of her tanks. And she was afraid being able to see Longarm bent over her, pressing his servo into her might somehow make it worse.

She could still hear him, though. His helm was right next to her audio receptor as he quietly hummed to her, “Open up, Percy.” He nuzzled his mouth against her face, his lips touching her cheek. “Let me inside...”

The words made her processor feel like it was spinning, but even so she complied. With a small whimper, the thin barrier of her cover slid open and, immediately, she felt Longarm thrust one of his digits into her valve!

Perceptor cried out as she was penetrated, arching up into the invading servo as he began to move. The heavy, wet sound of lubricant as he slid in and out of her was just audible over the high keen that escaped her with each motion. Longarm was not inordinately taller than she was, perhaps just under two helms more, but he was _much_ larger. His limbs were all wider than her own and his digits were no exception. Just the one seemed like enough to fill her valve... and it felt _amazing._ That thick digit pressing into her with another rubbing avidly at her external node, all the while she could feel lubricant leaking from her valve. Dripping and thrashing up against Longarm, she must have looked a mess. Her optics remained closed, though.

Then she felt Longarm pull out slightly. Perceptor tilted her hips up, hoping to urge him back inside. He only stayed back for a moment though, and when he brought his servo down again, he pushed a second digit in as well. Perceptor's optics shot open and she gasped as he plunged into her, stretching the soft mesh of her valve with a painful burn.

“Ah! Ahhh L-Longarm I-!” she meant to warn him about the pain, but he brought his other servo off her scope and touched it to her lips gently to silence her.

“Shhh, it's alright.” He moved his servo down to caress her neck. “You're alright, Perceptor.”

Perceptor bit her lip, trying to stifle her own quiet whines as he continued. She trusted him, she wanted to do as he said, but... her optics trailed down, looking between their frames and catching sight of his servo, slick with her lubricant, pumping against her array as he shoved his digits inside. His pace was slow but he was pushing in deep and the burn was still there. He had said it was alright... but it shouldn't feel like _this_ , should it?

Her servos flew up, grasping at his arm. “S-stop! Stop please, I-”

The digits immediately withdrew. Longarm lifted his helm from beside her own and stared down at her, his optics wide. “What?” He sounded concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“It's...” Perceptor felt her face flush with heat again. Longarm was so calm and in control, maybe nothing was wrong. Maybe she was just ruining this for both of them for no reason. Her servos released him, reaching up and covering her own face. “I-I'm sorry, it's just... you are just so much bigger and I wasn't...” she trailed off, biting her lip again.

Longarm pulled her servos from her face, forcing her to look at him again. He didn't appear disappointed like she thought he might, instead he had was sporting that understanding smile of his. “Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault,” he said, stroking the side of her face lightly with his clean servo. “I should apologize: I was clearly going too fast.” His vocalizer was so gentle and kind... listening to it helped to soothe her nerves, but in another way, his words just made her feel even more guilty for making him accept the blame.

Her own servos grasped at his wrist, trying to be reassuring but the speed of her movement just made it feel panicky. “No you weren't!” she insisted, “I didn't intend to accuse you, rather I only meant that my own servos are much smaller and I am not used to being touched by s... someone... _else_...” she had spoken so quickly she didn't realize what exactly she was saying until the last few words.

Oh, what an embarrassing admission! Covering her own mouth, she lowered her optics, staring down at her own frame. Her legs were still spread wide as Longarm knelt between them, and she could see the shine of lubricant smeared across her array. She looked so disheveled, and it only deepened her embarrassment. Certainly this was not how this sort of thing was supposed to go.

“Oh, I see...” Longarm's vocalizer sounded dark again. After a long moment, she finally looked back up at him. For maybe an instant she thought she recognized a hint of _excitement_ in his optics- something wicked and conniving. And on his forehelm- had the orb on his crest been lit up just a moment before? ...No, no that was probably a trick of the light. In fact she must have imagined the entire thing, because just as her optics met his, they were back to that same kind expression she was used to.

“Well, Perceptor,” he started speaking in that matter-of-fact sort of way again, and sat back on his knees so he was no longer looming over her. “It seems to me that we have been going about this experiment incorrectly.”

Perceptor felt her chassis tense up. Was he going to stop? As nervous and embarrassed about her inexperience as she was, she really did not want it to be over. She opened her mouth to say so, but he held up a servo to silence her.

“If we were to only perform this singular study, we would have nothing to compare our results to,” he continued, “so it is in our best interest to set up a control experiment.”

A control? Well yes, obviously in a _real_ experiment you had to set up a secondary procedure without the tested variable so you could compare the different results. It was the only way to come to a proper conclusion. But she had no idea what it would mean to set up a control in this situation. Did he mean he wanted to bring in someone _else_? That was definitely _not_ something she was ready for.

“How can we-?” Before she could fully ask what he had in mind, Longarm took ahold of her shoulders again and pulled her up. She held off on her question and instead allowed him to maneuver her around on the berth until she was kneeling as well, facing away from him. Taking both her servos in his own, he reached around her frame, touching them to her own interface array.

“There, just like this.” he released her arms, leaning forward to press his mouth right against her audial and whispered, “Now touch yourself.”

She didn't move for a moment and just stared down at her own limbs. “Y-you want me to...?” she mumbled, “but I don't see why that's necessary when you-”

“The variable we are testing for is _me_. It would invalidate the experiment if I interfered.” Longarm nuzzled his helm against hers one last time and then pulled away completely. “Just pretend I am not here.” Perceptor glanced back over her shoulder at him, but he only offered that gentle smile of his before taking her chin between two of his digits and turning her back around.

Right. Well, at least _this_ wasn't new for her. Though it did feel somewhat odd to be doing it in a strange room on someone else's berth. And she certainly had never had anyone _watch_ her before. Although he had told her to pretend he was not there, so she did her best to push all these thoughts from her mind as she began to touch her valve.

She was already dripping wet thanks to Longarm's efforts, so it only took a few movements for her digits to become thoroughly coated in lubricant. Perceptor shifted forward to spread her thighs further apart, and started to stroke her outer rim. She kept this up at a slow, even pace, gently rubbing the digits of her other servo against her external node. She vented heavily as she continued. An awful heat was building in her frame and her searing valve and she wasn't able to satisfy it. These delicate motions were what she was used to, but it was hardly doing for her what Longarm was just moments ago. She needed more.

Lifting herself just a bit to get a better angle, she spread open the lips of her valve with one servo and pushed in with two digits from the other. A high keen escaped Perceptor's vocalizer as she thrust into herself. The slick sound of her moving in and out felt like it should be obscene, but it only served to heighten her arousal. She watched as more and more beads of lubricant ran down her servo, dripping onto the berth and pooling beneath her.

Perceptor tilted back her helm, shuttering her optics again, letting the pleasure overtake her. This felt _so_ good. The two digits pressing into her felt just around the size of the one Longarm had started with. Her mind turned back to Longarm sitting just behind her, even though thinking about him was breaking the rules. She couldn't help it. She imagined Longarm touching her again, moving his hips against hers... she imagined what his spike would feel like driving into her and it sent a jolt of arousal right through her core.

She added a third digit to her valve, pushing in with a renewed urgency. She wanted that. She wanted to feel his body pressing up against hers, his hard member throbbing against the nodes in her valve. Yes, she wanted Longarm to spike her! Removing the servo holding her valve lips open, she leaned forward, putting her weight on her newly freed servo and lifting herself up further, thrusting forward onto her digits with her hips. She moaned, spreading her legs as much as she could.

“Unnhh oh... _Oh Longarm!_ ”

It was as much a request as it was an exclamation. And it was met almost immediately. She felt the mech grasp her waist and lift her hips up further so she was fully on her knees again. She faintly heard the click of a panel retracting, and the quiet hiss of pressurization. The digits in her valve were shoved out of the way and she could feel as the hot tip of his spike took their place, just barely making contact with her. His frame bent over hers, his weight pressing down on her spinal struts.

“I believe our research into a control has gone far enough.” The pitch of Longarm's voice once again dark and intense. “Shall we proceed, then?”

Her desire and the ache in her empty valve now far exceeded the anxiety Perceptor had started out with. Whining and bucking her hips back into him, she cried, “Yes! Yes, Longarm, please. Please spike me!”

Perceptor practically screamed when the spike penetrated her. With a slow, powerful motion, Longarm pushed into her, stretching the soft mesh walls of her valve and stimulating every node as he seated himself fully inside her. He kept still for a moment, holding their hips together and gently stroking her thighs with his servos.

Perceptor was ventilating hard, quiet moans escaping with each ex-vent. Her own servos were clutching at the berth and trembling ever so slightly. His spike was even larger than the two fingers he had used previously. The stretch it caused still burned, but this time it was fused into the pleasure piercing through her system as the ridges of his spike dragged across her inner nodes.

Longarm noticed her trembling and brought a servo up to caress her upper back. “Shhh, I've got you Perceptor,” he whispered soothingly, “You'll be fine. You know I would never hurt you... don't you?”

Yes, she did. She trusted Longarm, and she mumbled something to that affect. So when he started pushing down on her back, she allowed it. He pushed until she had leaned all the way forward, her shoulders and helm pressing against the berth with her aft still in the air.

Once she was still he began to move again, pulling his hips back so his spike slid almost all the way out of her, and then pushing back in again. He moved excessively slow, but all the same, Perceptor was writhing beneath him, pushing back against him and whimpering desperately.

“Ah... AH! Longarm!” She kept her face down in the soft metal of the berth as she cried out. “Faster! Faster _please!_ ”

He happily complied, wrapping his arms around her midsection. He thrusted into her _hard_. Pulling back less than before and snapping his hips forward, he took up a steady pace. With each powerful motion, Perceptor cried out, bucking her hips in time with his. The burn had gone away by then, leaving just pure ecstasy in its wake. Each thrust, each delicious drag across her nodes, just adding to her charge- the pressure building in her array, begging to be released.

Behind her she heard Longarm groan and his grip around her tightened. His movement grew more erratic, changing the angle of his spike every time he shifted his stance. This new pattern of movement was amazing- stimulating whole different sets of nodes in her valve, drawing deep and satisfied moans out of her.

After one particular adjustment, Longarm thrusted forward and was met by a forceful wail from Perceptor. “AHH! Oh _yes!_ Yes, right there! Do that again- _right there!!_ ” Just as she asked, he continued in that position, driving into her with an increased ferocity.

The metal of their hips clanging together mixed with the wet sound of his spike sliding in her as he pounded against her ceiling node finally pushed her over the edge. Her valve clenched tight against the invading spike as her charge ran through her, arcing off her frame in blue sparks as she gave in to a powerful overload.

In the midst of the physical rapture overwhelming her frame, she was just aware as Longarm pressed a servo on her shoulder to lean down against her. She could barely focus on him through her euphoria, but she tried her best to listen as he spoke in that dark tone of his:

“Say it...” His spike was still moving in her, and bursts of pleasure colored her vision. She wasn't sure what he meant.

Longarm thrust forward one last time and then claimed his own release, transfluid pumping into Perceptor's valve, filling her even further. The sensation in her already sensitive valve sent her reeling into another, smaller overload. But Longarm wasn't satisfied yet. The grip on her shoulder moved to the back of her neck.

“Say you love me, Perceptor.” It was a demand this time. “ _Say it!!_ ”

And so with her processor still spinning and her whole frame aching with pleasure, she did.

_Conclusion: Yes! I am in love with Longarm._

 


	3. Blurr*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of story about Shockwave undercover doesn't involve Blurr??  
> So this update took me about two years to get to.. Sorry about that. But it's a very long chapter and I've been very busy. :U
> 
>  **Chapter Tags:** Sticky sex, oral, fingering, emotional manipulation, secret relationship, cheating/infidelity
> 
> Enjoy, my beautiful robo homos~

_Question: Why does Longarm not respond to my flirting?_

Blurr hadn't been fond of the Kimia Facility, and was wasn't especially happy whenever he got stationed there between missions. The first few times were spent wandering and being ignored by many of the scientists. That was nothing new; he was used to passing time alone. All his assignments were solo missions, and sometimes he wouldn't speak to another Autobot for almost a whole vorn.

However, each time that he came and went without really socializing with anyone, the more that fact started to depress him. It seemed as a general rule that the Kimia faculty weren't very sociable types, and when he tried to engage in conversation, most often what would happen is someone wouldn't be able to keep up. Whether that was due to his speed or their use of incomprehensible scientific jargon would vary at each encounter. Blurr was just about ready to resign himself to a life of solitude...

But then he met Longarm.

It had been easy to strike up conversation with this mech. He never went off on tangents about his projects or used obscure terms that Blurr didn't know. No, Longarm was different. He was kind and compassionate and he was content to listen.

The very best thing about him was he could always understand Blurr, despite the unique speed of his speech pattern. He never had to repeat himself or (even more frustrating) slow down. He could chatter on about the success of his latest mission or gossip about the other intelligence agents and sometimes he liked to sneakily hint at where his next assignments might be. Longarm would even help out with little tips if he knew the area.

The first time he had offered the advice, Blurr figured he knew so much because he was originally from Tarn. Although as time went on, that guess soon changed to Helex. No no, probably Stanix...? Eventually he concluded that Longarm had been a very well traveled mech before the war. How else could he have known so much about Decepticon territory geography? He _had_ asked about it once, but Longarm had avoided the question by saying it wasn't polite to ask a mech what he did before the war.

Blurr was still curious but he'd left it at that. He hadn't wanted to pester the only friend he'd made at the facility, especially since he was being stationed there between missions more frequently than before. The stays were short, but thanks to Longarm, they were bearable now.

Soon enough, Blurr began running errands for Longarm during his missions. They were just small favors: collecting samples, reporting in on some specific environments, and sometimes he had to return previously collected samples. It was something about only needing them for temporary testing or maybe he wanted the tests themselves to take place in the original environment... Blurr wasn't sure exactly, but it made sense when Longarm explained it. And he trusted the mech.

It got to the point where Blurr would go see Longarm before he left, tell him the region he'd be in, and ask if he needed anything dropped off. And, soon enough, the answer would always be yes. As they fell into this routine, Blurr found himself actually looking forward to visiting Kimia.

Once it was firmly established that they were friends, Blurr started pressing for it to be a little more than that. He had needs, after all. And he liked Longarm a lot. Sure, the mech was rather bulky, especially compared to most of the other scientists, and he was almost twice Blurr's height, but that didn't bother him. In fact, he rather liked it. Thinking of those big hands rubbing all down his frame, being pinned under that big chassis and being fragged senseless- _ooh yes_. That was so hot.

Just the idea of it got him so worked up he'd had to stop himself from coming right out and propositioning the mech once or twice. He couldn't be sure if Longarm would be interested, and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. And it didn't seem like he _was_ interested, anyway. All his flirtations, his playful touches and subtle comments, even all the terribly _un_ subtle ones, had all gone unrequited. Or at least unnoticed, which was pretty much the same thing.

That was okay, though. He still enjoyed the mech's company whether or not they were interfacing.

And so after he had reported to his superiors, gone to all the proper debriefings, and settled in to Kimia for what felt like the zillionth time, Blurr went off to find his friend Longarm. It was a convenient time for him to finish his duties too, because if he remembered correctly, Longarm ought to be getting off a shift at that time. He would certainly catch him going to the Exit Rooms if he hurried. And of course, if there was one thing Blurr was good at, it was hurrying.

As he skidded around one final corner, narrowly avoiding a scientist balancing a box of lab equipment on what looked like a briefcase, Blurr finally spotted Longarm up ahead. He was walking towards him as he spoke to a shorter pink 'Bot. They seemed distracted by their discussion and hadn't noticed Blurr yet, so he decided to take advantage of the opportunity.

Ignoring the dirty look he was getting from the mech with the briefcase, Blurr sidestepped back around the corner and leaned up against the wall, just out of view of the two 'Bots coming down the corridor. As they approached, he could begin to make out their conversation.

“All I mean to say is that it would be more... _convenient_ were it to be made public knowledge.”

“Convenient for you, perhaps. In any case, whatever perceived benefit you might see, it is _far_ outweighed by the potential consequences. I have a professional reputation to think about, you know.”

Blurr didn't mean to eavesdrop, so he tried not to listen to the words being spoken and just focus on trying to pinpoint how far away they still were... They were getting close now.

“And I don't?”

“Of course you do! But not to the same degree as myself. How would it look if I, a member of the Ethics Committee no less, were revealed to be involved with-"

Just before they were about to round the corner, Blurr leapt out from behind the wall latching on to the hulking treads of Longarm's arm! "Got you!!"

He had intended to scare Longarm, but actually it was only the pink 'Bot who was surprised. So much so in fact, that the noise she made was practically a screech and she very nearly toppled over backwards!

Longarm, on the other hand, didn't even blink. Though, for a second after Blurr jumped out, his expression turned somewhat blank, but it wasn't a moment later that it was replaced by a warm smile.

“Agent Blurr! How good to see you back at Kimia again.”

Disappointment overtook Blurr's face and he shrugged his shoulder plating and let his arms slide off the other 'Bot. “Scrap, I thought for sure I would get a reaction out of you that time.” He didn't stay off him too long, though. Abandoning his pout, he jumped forward and wrapped both his arms around Longarm's torso, pulling him close in a hug. “You know I've actually lost-count-of-the-number-of-times-I've-tried-to-startle-you-and-each-time-it-feels-like-I-get-less-and-less-of-a-reaction-in-fact-I'm-starting-to-wonder-if-I- _am_ -scaring-you-but-you-simply-won't-show-involuntary-emotional-responses-likesurprisesomaybeI'vejustbeenwastingmytimebyeventrying!” His speech became faster and faster as he spoke until his words had all blended together by the end.

Longarm's smile widened and he nodded in understanding, but the other 'Bot just stared on with wide optics.

“Wh... what?” she finally mumbled.

Blurr finally turned his attention to the familiar looking pink 'Bot, now practically hiding behind Longarm while looking incredibly flustered and now a bit confused. He kept forgetting that he had to be a little more conscious of his speed with other 'Bots. It wasn't a problem with Longarm so it hadn't crossed his mind.

However, Longarm ignored the confusion of his companion and spoke directly to Blurr. “Well, I suppose you'll never know. I _am_ very good at keeping secrets, after all... Oh but how rude of me!” He motioned towards the pink 'Bot who was now trying to compose herself and act as though she hadn't been startled at all by Blurr's ambush. “Blurr, allow me to introduce Perceptor."

Oh, of _course_ : Perceptor of Iacon. That's why she had looked familiar. He knew about her. Everyone did, really. The smartest Autobot in the world they called her. Although, being introduced to such a renowned 'Bot in person immediately after scaring her practically out of her plating was a little embarrassing. So Blurr just shrugged and smiled awkwardly, still clinging to Longarm, not sure what else to say or how to properly apologize.

Longarm continued though, "She and I are-"

"-colleagues!" She interrupted forcefully, stepping out and away from him. "Although in a more official sense one could say I am his superior."

"Yes...” Longarm hesitated for a moment, not enough to be particularly jarring but enough that Blurr noticed. He continued, “Perceptor is Director of Research and Development here at Kimia. And we were just in the middle of a disagreement." Longarm turned back to look fully towards Perceptor, pulling out of Blurr's grip, his expression looking serious suddenly. "You see, we have been collaborating recently and Perceptor wants to keep the results of our latest experiment unpublished. However, I believe it would be more beneficial to make our findings public and subject them to a peer review for... validation."

Perceptor's posture stiffened further, if that was even possible, and she met Longarm's optics with her own harsh look. "Should we really discuss this in front-?"

"If it were up to me," Longarm interrupted her, "there would be no problem with Blurr hearing the particulars of our experiment."

"That is not what I agreed to!" Her vocalizer grew loud but an instant later she shrank back slightly as she realized she was yelling. She continued, practically in a whisper, "Please. Do not tell him about... what we've been working on together. Please promise me."

Longarm was silent for a moment, his face looking entirely neutral. Meanwhile Blurr just stood back and watched the two 'Bots with interest. There was definitely something off about their relationship... something both of them were trying to hide. Judging from just the short exchange he'd witnessed, and considering how unusually stern Longarm had seemed during it, he could only assume it was because they were not working well together. Perceptor must have been an incredibly strict boss if Longarm didn't like her. After all, the mech was so considerate and kind; he was somewhat surprised to find that there was someone who he didn't get along with.

Finally, Longarm pulled his gaze away from Perceptor and towards the floor, a smile overtaking his expression. “There really is no need to get upset. I was just voicing my opinion.” he shrugged his shoulder plating. “I only worry that someone else will try to... erm... _attempt_ a similar experiment as us and... claim credit that belongs to _you_. That would be unfortunate, don't you think?”

“That... is very unlikely.” Blurr noticed Perceptor's optics briefly dart towards him. “Neither of us would allow something like that to happen.”

“I agree, but it might not be something we can avoid for much longer! Don't you think-?” Longarm had been looking downward, but turned his optics up again to gage Perceptor's reaction. He cut himself off as he saw her expression: she was as stern as ever and completely unswayed by his argument. She didn't even need to respond for that to be clear.

“Very well. Have it your way...” Longarm let out a long, exasperated vent, and turned to continue down the hall. “Blurr, would you care to accompany me to the Exit Rooms?”

“Y-yeah sure.” he mumbled. Blurr cast a quick glance back at the other femme, then hurried to catch up with his friend, trying not to think too hard about the daggers she was glaring into his back.

As they turned the corner out of her line of sight, Blurr fell into step beside Longarm. “If you don't mind my saying so, Longarm, I couldn't help-but-notice-that-your-relationship-with-your-boss-is-somewhat-tense-is-she-always-like-this?-I-mean-not-that-it's-any-of-my-business-but-it-seems-to-me-that-working-alongside-someone-you-don't-quite-get-along-with-would-make-it-that-much-harder-to-do-your-job-and-I-know-you-don't-like-to-specifically-talk-about-the-work-you-do-but-I'm-sure-it-must-be-important-enoughthatyouwouldn'twanttojeopardizeitbecauseofsomethingtrivialsuchasdislikingyourlabpartnerhaveyouconsideredaskingforanewassignme-?”

“Blurr.”

At hearing his name he quickly shut his mouth, cutting off the slur of words pouring from it. Longarm then placed his servo gently on Blurr's shoulder as they walked.

“Thank you for your concern, but Perceptor is the only acceptable lab partner for me. I have my reasons.”

Blurr turned his helm forward again as they kept walking. "Hmm..." He hummed as he stepped a bit closer, pulling the arm on his shoulder around to embrace him as he leaned up against the taller 'Bot's frame. "If you say so. I trust your judgement of course, but I must say it's my opinion that you could do _much better._ "

Longarm suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. Blurr, caught a bit off guard at this, kept going a few paces before he noticed his friend had halted. When he looked back he noticed Longarm had that neutral yet thoughtful look about him again. He clearly had something on his mind that he wasn't sharing...

Oh! Maybe he had realized Blurr was flirting with him. It was about time! Though it wasn't as though he hadn't been any more forward than usual. But could he really have figured it out at last?

Longarm was only still for a moment, then his smile returned, looking a bit sheepish. "Oh I've just remembered," he said, turning slightly to look back down the hallway, "I have some materials back in my lab that I'd like your help returning to the field! Would you mind terribly if we took a short detour. It won't take long, I promise."

"Oh... Of course not." Blurr scolded himself in his mind. He really should have known by then not to get his hopes up about Longarm. The mech was so oblivious, Blurr could probably be splayed out in his lap with his panel open and Longarm would just smile and ask about his latest mission.

...That visualization was pretty hot, though. He began following Longarm back down the hall, now trying not to think too much about sitting on his friend's lap. No need to get his frame overheated for nothing. Besides, he could just return to the idea later when he was alone.

It didn't take much longer for them to reach the lab. Blurr stood back to allow Longarm to enter on his own, but once he'd entered his pass code and the door slid open, the scientist looked back at him. "Don't be shy, Agent Blurr. You can come in for just a moment." He had that friendly smile on again.

Blurr hesitated. "Perceptor seemed very insistent that your experiments stay secret. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble with her again, she seems-"

"Don't worry about her." Longarm cut him off. "That experiment isn't even in the lab at the moment."

"Hmm... If you say so." With that, Blurr quickly shuffled past Longarm and through the door.

The lab itself was a rather large room, though it was populated by a number of tables and tool benches. There were half-finished mechanisms on some of them that seemed interesting, but Blurr avoided looking around too closely- he didn't want to notice anything that might get Longarm in trouble. So he stepped up to one of two nearby desks and just waited. Then he heard the door slide shut.

He turned to face Longarm and saw his servo on the keypad. "Are you locking the door?" He asked, "I don't think that's really necessary, we'll only be here for-" Blurr cut himself off when Longarm looked back at him. The expression he had was new.

"I think, Blurr, that we'll be a bit longer than you may have thought."

That tone-! Blurr felt his spark give a faint jolt of excitement. He forced it back down, though. He'd gotten himself worked up over Longarm too many times to let it happen again, even if his vocalizer did sound suddenly dark and sensual.

When he didn't respond, Longarm stepped over to the shorter 'Bot, boxing him in against the desk.

"You must think I'm a fool," Longarm's servos reached up, gently touching Blurr's hips. "after all, you've been so blatant. How could you think I hadn't noticed?"

Blurr stood there speechless as he stared up at the other mech. Was Longarm really saying what he thought he was saying? He'd fantasized about this same scenario so many times, it was difficult to believe it could actually be happening. His surprise caused him to take a moment longer than usual to find his words.

"Longarm, you-" his servos reached up, angrily grabbing ahold of the mech's arms as he continued. "You knew! This whole time you knew I was flirting with you and you didn't say anything?! Why not? There must be a reason you only just now decided to return my affections which-I-can-only-assume-is-your-intent-since-you-"

Longarm suddenly brought a digit up to Blurr's mouth, silencing the 'Bot.

"I know. I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but there are... _extenuating_ _circumstances_." He took his digit off Blurr's lips to cup his face in his servo. "But if it helps at all, you should know I've always been fascinated with you, Blurr. Especially that mouth of yours." Longarm's thumb was suddenly pressing at his mouth again. "I've never seen a 'Bot talk like you can. In fact I've been curious for awhile now," the thumb pushed past his lips and began caressing his tongue, "what else can you do with that mouth?"

Blurr didn't even care how cheesy that line was. That dark, lustful voice Longarm said it in was hot enough to make up for it. He wasn't about to let himself be outdone, though. Blurr took ahold of Longarm's servo and pushed the digit further into his mouth. Keeping his optics on the other mech's face, he trailed his tongue up his thumb.

As usual, Longarm didn't offer much in the way of expression aside from his gentle smile, but Blurr could hear his cooling fans rev on. Blurr was starting to heat up as well, so he pulled Longarm's digit out of his mouth to speak.

"Why don't we find somewhere private so I can show you more?"

Longarm's fans revved again and his smile broadened just slightly. Rather than move towards the door, though, he hoisted Blurr up by his hips and set the agent down on the desk behind him.

"Here will do just fine." He said as he leaned in.

Blurr glanced around at the lab for a moment, a bit unsure. "Uhh but... I mean, not that I don't want to or anything, but won't you get in trouble if someone catches us? If Perceptor comes back-" he stopped mid sentence when he felt Longarm's servo trailing up his thigh.

"Oh yes, if she knew about this I'd be in _a lot_ of trouble." He said, his optics were looking down at the blue paneling under his digits. "But you see, that happens to be the whole point of doing it here."

Blurr certainly hadn't expected to hear that. Sure he'd played out fantasies on his own where Longarm was into something kinky, but he hadn't thought the gentle mech he knew would _actually_ get off on the chance of getting caught. In fact, now that he looked more closely, the desk he was on looked a bit too small for a big mech like Longarm. Then he remembered who his lab partner was and he realized: this was Perceptor's desk!

That fact really shouldn't have been such a turn on, but just knowing that Longarm wanted this- to interface in a public space (on his boss's desk no less!) was so close to something Blurr would have imagined himself that he couldn't help it.

Putting aside his inhibitions, Blurr lunged forward, seizing Longarm by the sides of his helm, and pulled the mech into a furious kiss. Longarm didn't miss a beat, and pressed into the kiss just as passionately, stroking Blurr's thighs and hips a bit more roughly. His digits only just barely brushed Blurr's paneling, though. Either he meant to take it slow, which was seriously foolish considering his choice of partner, or Longarm was attempting to tease him. In either case, Blurr was having none of it.

He arched up into the touches so Longarm's servo pressed against his panel. The mech took the hint and focused in right where Blurr wanted it. As he continued with stroking his panel, Longarm pulled away from their kiss to speak.

“Do you have a preference?”

While Blurr did favor his valve somewhat, he was far more interested in seeing what Longarm would choose. With that in mind, he let his panel snap open, baring all his equipment. “I'm partial to both.” he said with a smirk.

Longarm let out a pleased hum as he leaned back to look down at the newly exposed components.

"Both, you say?" His digits traced slowly over Blurr's spike cover and down towards his valve as if he were considering the choice. After a tentative moment, he looked up again, meeting Blurr's gaze. "I can certainly accommodate that."

Taking ahold of Blurr's hips, Longarm pulled him closer to the edge of the desk and knelt down in front of him. Blurr felt his spark surge with desire as he watched his legs spread open and hiked over the other mech's shoulders. Even if he had wanted to, Blurr couldn't have held back the moan that escaped him when Longarm's tongue met his plating. He began to draw slow circles around his spike cover, and Blurr's hips surged forward, unable to stop it from spiraling open.

"I thought I was supposed to be showing off how well I can work my mouth, not the other way around." Blurr paused for a moment to let out a quiet moan while Longarm's tongue took a long swipe along his now fully extended spike. "Not that I'm complaining of course but I was hoping to- _aanhh_!"

He was cut off very suddenly when Longarm's servo moved from his thigh down to his valve and one of his thick digits pressed into him. His helm rolled back and he felt his frame push forward onto the servo on its own, trying desperately to take in more. Longarm was so much bigger than himself, just his one digit could very nearly rival a real spike. Lubricant gushed from his valve as he pressed in deeper and began pooling below him on the desk.

Longarm pulled his mouth away just for a moment to look up at Blurr. "Oh don't worry, you'll have your turn, Agent Blurr." He purred, then moved to lean in again but paused. "Unless, of course, you don't think you'll have the stamina after I've-"

Blurr didn't even let him finish the sentence; he cut him off by bucking his hips up to meet his mouth again. "Very funny." He said, reaching down with one servo to guide Longarm's helm towards his spike. "You may have already figured this out but I don't care much for teasing- I'm a fast mech and I _like it_ that way."

After his optics flicked up in understanding, Longarm didn't waste any more time and lunged forward, taking all of Blurr into his mouth immediately and sucking _hard_. Blurr cried out as pleasure flooded his systems. The sudden stimulation was magnified by Longarm pushing his digit deep into Blurr's valve while another pressed against the anterior node.

As Longarm's movements grew sharper and faster, words began streaming out of Blurr's mouth only punctuated by the occasional moan. " _Ohh yes_ ! Oh-yes-Longarm-that's- _unnnh_ ! So-good-that's-just-what-I-wanted-please-go-faster-don't-stop- _don't-stop_!" Very quickly the words became jumbled and nearly indistinguishable from his moans, but they kept coming.

His hips continued to buck forward at an increasingly fast pace, but surprisingly, Longarm's digits were able to match his speed. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a partner who could keep up with him this well. Even the mouth bobbing up and down on his spike, sucking hard on every node, drawing his tongue across every ridge, felt much quicker than he would have thought was possible for a big mech like Longarm.

This was more than Blurr had ever dared to hope for. Longarm was amazing. He was perfect. _They_ were perfect! Blurr had been so right to want this; they were so good together and this was even more proof of what he already knew. For probably the first time, he actually didn't want this to end. This moment could drag out forever and he would be completely fine with just watching this beautiful mech press his mouth against his array. Who needed to overload when he had a view like this?

Unfortunately, his body disagreed. Blurr wasn't one to last long anyway, but his low endurance was made even worse from the fact that it was _Longarm_ here sucking his spike, and almost exactly the way he'd fantasized about dozens of times. And he was _out performing_ those fantasies!

The heat building in his abdomen was growing and his equipment twitched pleasantly as he could feel the building charge ache to be released. Blurr wanted to hold out but he was slipping. He couldn't even control his vocalizer anymore; his mouth was a continuous stream of quiet, unintelligible mumbling and moans. He thought he might be able to last another minute at most, but that hope was suddenly shattered as Longarm pressed a second digit into him. The mesh of his valve stretched wide to accommodate the thick digits penetrating him, and he was so lubricated that they were able to push in deeper and deeper with every thrust. Blurr only lasted about a half dozen more times before overload crashed over him.

His whole body arched forward and his optics whited out from the sudden release of his charge. Electricity danced over his frame as his valve squeezed down on the digits inside him. His spike surged forward, transfluid shooting out in quick bursts, all of which Longarm sucked up hungrily. Even as Blurr shook through his overload, the mech wasn't fazed and kept up the same fast pace as he worked over his array, which only helped to draw out Blurr's climax.

Right as he was at the peak of his pleasure, Blurr thought he heard a loud clattering sound. A moment later Longarm was pulling away. Suddenly losing the support under his legs, Blurr fell backwards. A few quick bursts of pleasure were still shooting through his frame, so he didn't try to stop himself from flopping back onto Perceptor's desk. After letting out a contented sigh, Blurr propped himself up on his elbows so he could look at his partner.

"Frag, Longarm, that was-" he cut himself off when he saw Longarm's expression. The mech was still kneeling in front of Blurr, but now his optics were wide with fear and he had his servo, coated in Blurr's lubricant, drawn up to cover his mouth. He wasn't looking towards Blurr, though. He had turned to look at the doorway where Perceptor had just stepped into the lab.

Blurr's whole frame tensed up at the sight of the pink bot. Oh no... This was Longarm's superior. And they were interfacing _on her desk_! And judging by the way she was looking at him, her optics wide and horrified with her mouth agape, Longarm was going to be in serious trouble for this. Blurr had to do something, he had to help somehow! Snapping his panel closed, he leapt to his feet and quickly got between the two 'Bots. He held his hands up reassuringly as he approached her.

"Perceptor! Th-this is all my fault! I'm so sorry but please don't be angry with Longarm-he-told-me-it-was-a-bad-idea-but-I-just-wouldn't-listen-I-got-caught-up-in-the-moment-but-I-promise-it-will-never-happen-again-you-have-to-believe-me-I-" he paused as he took one last step and felt something under his pede. Glancing down, he realized that the clatter he had heard before was from this stack of data pads on the floor. Perceptor must have dropped them when she saw... what was happening...

Looking up again, Blurr meant to continue his appeal for Longarm but he stopped himself when he saw her expression had changed. Her optics were brimming with coolant and her mouth was clenched down hard, but the corners were trembling as she just barely held herself back from bursting into tears. She wasn't looking at him; she was glaring over his shoulder at Longarm. Blurr just stared on in confusion until she finally spoke.

"How..." Her voice was quiet and shaky, "...how could you do this to me?"

The meaning of her words hit Blurr like a ton of energon bricks. He pivoted around to look at Longarm as well.

"You two...?" He mumbled this, his optics wide and his fists clenching as he stared down at the mech. It felt like something was constricting around his spark as he looked down at him. Longarm's own optics were on the floor, not wanting to meet either of their gazes. "I... I didn't know." Blurr turned back to Perceptor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't kn-"

Blurr saw it coming, but he didn't try to stop her or even dodge it as she swung her servo up and slapped him across the face. The blow had barely left his cheek before the tears welling in her optics started to stream down her face, and not a second later, Perceptor turned and bolted from the room, a sobbing mess.

"Perceptor, wait!!"

Blurr heard Longarm call after her, but he didn't look at the mech. He just held his stinging face and stared down at the floor, feeling utterly miserable. It was quiet for a few more seconds, but then Longarm began to move. Blurr didn't look at first, but after the mech let out a displeased sigh, he finally pulled his optics off the floor.

Longarm was standing next to Perceptor's desk and rooting through one of the drawers for something. His expression was that familiar neutral one again. The shame that he had exuded while he was kneeling had suddenly melted away.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Blurr." He didn't sound sorry... He finally pulled what he was looking for out of the desk: a small mesh rag. "I didn't mean for you to get caught up in all this, but it can be so difficult to dissuade Perceptor once she has her mind set on something. She's the type who needs _evidence_ before she will admit she's wrong."

He paused a moment to run the metal cloth over his mouth to clean the lubricant still dripping from his chin. Blurr's lubricant. Suddenly that thought wasn't exhilarating like it had been before, now it just made Blurr's fuel tanks feel queasy.

Once he'd finished cleaning off his face plate, he moved to his sticky servo. His optics turned up from the work and he smiled over at Blurr. "I really do like you, you know. And that's not something I can say about most 'Bots... Maybe someday we can do this again. Once I'm finished with Perceptor, that is."

Blurr didn't respond. For once in his life, he had absolutely no words.

"Well, I had better go calm Perceptor down." Longarm finally finished tidying himself up and stepped over to Blurr, holding out the rag for him to take. When Blurr didn't reach up to take the rag, Longarm took one of his servos in his own and placed it there himself. "You'll want to clean up a bit before you go." He had that same friendly smile on his face that Blurr loved. It didn't have quite the same effect on him this time, though.

Letting go of Blurr's servo, he stepped towards the doorway. "Oh, and I wasn't lying about those materials. They're in the container on my desk. Thank you, Agent Blurr." With that he disappeared into the hallway.

Blurr just stood there staring after him silently for what seemed like ages. He couldn't bring himself to move. Blurr did everything faster than other 'Bots, but he was _still_ trying process what had just happened. He just couldn't believe it.

After a long while, he turned his optics away from the empty doorway and looked at the rag in his servo. Without thinking about it too much, he bent down and started to wipe himself down. The fluids on his inner thighs and panel were already starting to dry. When the last streak had finally been wiped clean, he turned to look at Perceptor's desk. There, where he had been sitting, was a puddle of lubricant now dripping down the side onto the drawers. He couldn't leave that there...

Trying to ignore the knot growing in his intakes, he stepped over and started soaking up the mess. It took him a bit longer to clean this surface, and all the while he was praying to Primus that it wouldn't leave a stain. Thankfully it didn't, and her desk was left with no memory of what had happened on it. It was the least he could do.

Once the rag was thrown into a disposal bin, Blurr pulled in a long, exhausted vent and turned to go. He was tired. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, and he hated it. He never wanted to feel this way again. He never wanted to have to think about what just happened ever again!

Just before he was about to step through the door he stopped. Glancing back he spotted the container sitting on the other desk: the materials Longarm wanted him to return to the field. He hesitated for a moment. He had fully intended to ignore the mech's last request and leave the container behind, but suddenly he found himself standing next to the desk and holding the sealed cube in his servos.

This was what Longarm had wanted him for. This was all their friendship had been about. He had only ever wanted Blurr around to help with his experiments, and he only wanted to interface with him in order to get what he wanted from Perceptor.

As his digits tightened around the container, Blurr felt something else. Besides the exhaustion and the sadness and the confusion that gripped his spark, there was another emotion deep in his intakes: anger. Longarm had used him. He had taken advantage of their friendship and Blurr's obvious feelings for him, and for what? To prove a point to his _real_ partner.

In his rage, Blurr quickly drew his arm back, preparing to chuck the cube at the wall and shatter it. However, his arm merely hung there, unable to bring himself to move it further. Rather, his grip on the container tightened yet again. He couldn't let go.

How could he still feel this way? After what had just happened he should hate Longarm, and yet...

Lowering his arm, Blurr pulled the cube in close to his chassis and headed for the door, feeling more confused than ever. He headed down the hallway towards the communications hub, mentally going over a list of mechs he would have to call in order to get reassigned. If he had anything to say about it, this would be the last time he ever stepped into Kimia.

_Conclusion: Because Longarm is a cold-sparked glitch and I have to get away from him before he uses me again..._


End file.
